Frerard  In the bathroom
by BloodStainedRibbon
Summary: I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I feel as though my stories haven't got out here enough, here is some Frerard...In the bathroom, naughty naughty Gerard and Frank XD enjoy xxx Please review it will be greatly appreciated! Xoxo


Here we are again, performing in front of a huge crowd, and once again, your giving the fan girls just what they came here for. Most of them weren't here for me, Ray, Mikey, Bob or even all of us together. Oh no, they were here to watch you move around the stage, in you tight black skinny jeans, that hugged your crotch, showing that enormous budge. In my opinion you don't need to wear pants, cause the fans see enough as it is. I'm not complaining.  
>You begin you strut from one side to the other, you turn discreetly to look at me, you lick you lips winking. Slowly you run your hand down you body, rubbing it gently across you crotch.<br>"Bastard" my mind screamed, he loved to tease people, but most of all me, mainly because he knew I liked the way he would, kick, twist, pivot his hips and toss his arms in the air.  
>He stood there waiting for a simple reply, like a nod, a smile or a wink back, but he wasn't gonna get something so boring.<br>I made my way over to him, I swung my hips, with a smug look on my face, I stared at him, he stared back. I guessed he was confused, because I had never done this before. But I was so sick of him showing the fans he's naughty side, I was the only one that was meant to see that, well I liked to believe that, I had become possessive and jealous of every other fucker that witnessed him moaning, groaning, rolling his eyes, quickening his breathing, his whimper, cry, collapsing to his knees then his nearly orgasms right there.  
>Well this time I was getting my own back, I didn't care who was watching I was trying to prove a point to the fans, that Gerard was mine.<br>We were a few inches apart, he didn't move, just stood still watching my every move, he had also stopped singing, just for this one moment.  
>I closed the small gap that was left "Frank" he whispered, he voice was low, he hurried his words, as if in a rush to start the next song, after all the fans began to get impatience and Bob, Mikey and Ray didn't have a clue either.<p>

I lunged forward, my guitar swinging left and right, with in a moment I gripped his hair tightly, bringing his face close to mine. Within seconds the girls were screaming and shouting. Our lips touched lightly, I felt his soft lips on mine "Frank just do it" Gerard whispered, he sounded excited.  
>After hearing this, I gripped his hair tighter, pushing his lips against mine, the fans got louder and louder.<br>He forced his tongue out of his mouth, he swept them across my bottom lip, and in a second my mouth was open, he started the attack on my mouth, exploring every part.  
>"GUYS" Ray shouted.<br>We had now just realized that we had got to carried away, we broke away as much as we didn't want to.  
>Gerard turned to face us "Thanks for the venom" he winked, as our instruments began to play.<br>That kiss didn't stop Gerard for long, I swear he was begging me for it, he began he usually routine.  
>He then came over to me again, he gave me that stupid wink "Lets do that again to night Frankie" he giggled, he put the microphone by his side making sure nobody heard what he just said.<br>I nodded, now I couldn't wait for the show to end.

Thud. Gerard pushed me forcefully against the toilet door, he hands slammed on either side of my head, he was leaning over me, his hazel eyes, gazing into mine.  
>"Jealous again Frankie?" he teased.<br>I looked down at my feet, a hand moved down and rested itself on my shoulder, the other genitally brushed my cheek, and continued to move till it had grabbed my chin, with one swift movement I was staring into Gerard's eyes again "I take that as a yes" he grinned, leaning forward a little more, till our noses were touching.  
>I nodded.<br>"You need to stop getting so jealous, you know I do it for you" he did the same wink he did every night on stage, I knew it was a lie, and he did it to tease and for his own sick pleasure, but I couldn't resist him, nobody could.  
>His slim body, giant trouser snake, thin soft lips, raven black hair that just met the his hazel eyes, those large inviting eyes, that once you find yourself staring you couldn't stop.<br>"Frankie, wake up" the hand that was still held firmly on my chin, pinched it lightly, snapping me out of my trance.  
>"I'll stop getting jealous, when you stop teasing me everyday on stage"<br>He frowned, then rolled his eyes "Fine, but right know I think I owe you an apology" his face twisted sideways, pressing our lips together, I grinned into the kiss, forcing my tongue into his mouth, I rolled it around, until my tongue met his, we poked round each other's mouth till we got bored and pulled away.  
>We grinned pleased with ourselves, without another second I was down on my knees slowly forcing the Gerard's button and zip down.<br>I listened as Gerard mumble something under his breath, as his tight jeans pooled around his ankles.  
>"I didn't catch that" I chuckled, looking up at the slightly flustered man.<br>He scowled down at me "I said, you make me hard" he bit his lip, a blush dusted his cheeks lightly.  
>I chuckled, kissing him on the lips "You make me wanna cum" I giggled, grabbing his member.<br>He gasped, but a smile graced his lips "Cheeky bastard" the words rolled off his tongue, as he teased me.  
>"You love me" I laughed, bending down to take his boxers off then I put his whole member in my mouth, he grabbed a fistful of hair, pushing my head down.<br>"Faster" he moaned, as he yanked and pushed my hair back and forth, I did as he said, going as fast as I could, I tried not to laugh as I heard him moaning.  
>His other hand went out and hit the cubicle wall.<br>I was enjoying myself to, grazing my teeth lightly on the tip, sucking really hard, swirling my tongue around it.  
>"I'm gonna cum" he breathed, spilling his seed in his mouth, the hot liquid filled my mouth, as a pulled away.<br>It dribbled down my chin, as I looked up at Gerard, he was sweating and panting "Spit or swallow?" he chuckled.  
>I began to choke, as he question made me laugh, I turned round spiting then flushing it away down the toilet, then flushed the chain.<br>Standing up, we glanced at each other, both of us were sweaty and our lips held a grin "Thank you Frankie" I kissed me lightly on the lips "I love you"  
>"Love you to"<br>He pulled up his boxers and jeans up, done up whipped the sweat from his brow then opened the door, I followed suit, looking down.  
>"Fuck, I still got a boner" I cursed.<br>Gerard laughed "Cover it with your jumper, we have to go see the fans"  
>"Fine" I rolled my eyes.<br>"Oh Frankie, I'll make it up to you tonight" he winked leaving the toilet.  
>"You fucking better" I threatened walking out to.<p> 


End file.
